My Little Pony: The 7th Element (Chapter 4)
by MLPRainbow2000
Summary: Sunrise Sparkle finds a mysterious book. Princess Twilight Sparkle recalls memories from the past.(500 years in the l of the characters in the show are gone and,Princess Twilight Sparkle rules Equestria on her own.)


My Little Pony: The 7th Element

(Chapter 4)

Princess Twilight Sparkle watched as the little blue Pegasus filly ran away. She would have said something, but she decided to let the filly (known as Sunrise Sparkle) go. She sighed and walked over to look at the windows, in which she hadn't looked at in a while.

"Oh, I miss you girls." She said as she looked at the window depicting them defeating Nightmare Moon. She walked down the hall, stopping to look at each adventure shown in the windows. She finally got to the one that showed her friends and her solving the problem of The Tree of the Elements.

She paused as the memories played in her head, and a tear streamed down her muzzle. She remembered that inside the box that the tree had given them was the mysterious seventh Element of Harmony. She recalled the looks of astonishment as she and her friends finally got all six keys to unlock it.

"What is it?" Twilight had said in astonishment.

"It is the seventh Element of Harmony." Princess Celestia said.

Nopony knew what the element stood for. She did remember that I glowed and sparkled, and was a brilliant shade of turquoise. She smiled at how beautiful the gem was.

Princess Twilight Sparkle decided to go back to her room and return to her studies. She silently walked out of the hall, her mane flowing behind her, and back out into the corridor.

Sunrise ran as quickly as she could through the corridor. She didn't stop until she reached the entrance to the tower stairwell. She looked up and down the corridor to make sure nopony was chasing her, before sitting down at the tower entrance to rest. She sat down and tried to stop panting. She breathed in and out slowly until she caught her breath.

Sunrise Sparkle decided to go back to her mother and pretend that none of this had ever happened. "Yeah, mom will never know. Get your act together Sunrise, none of this ever happened." She thought to herself.

Sunrise Sparkle opened the heavy door that lead to the long spiral stairwell. The stairwell lead up to the Astronomy Tower, in which her mother worked. She flapped her wings and flew up and up the brightly lit tower until she reached the top. She opened the door to the tower room, with its many bookshelves and tables littered with papers, quills, and opened journals. She went to go sit down in the purple armchair that had her saddle bag next to it, when she heard her mother call to her from the balcony.

"Sunrise Sparkle, come here please!" her mother, Star Shine called.

She trotted out onto the balcony where her mother was reading a book with a yellow sun on it. She smiled at her mother, "Yes?" Sunrise asked. Her mother looked up and greeted her with a smile. "I knew you ran out of books to read here. So I snooped around on the bookshelves and found Harry Trotter and the Stallion's Stone."Her mother handed her the book.

Sunrise Sparkle smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Mom! I've been looking for this book so that I could get started on the Harry Trotter series." Sunrise replied.

Her mother grinned, and playfully raised an eyebrow, "So, where did you go during your walk around the castle?" Sunrise Sparkle rolled her eyes, "Oh, you know. Just around." She laughed nervously, even though she knew her mother was just playing around.

"I'm going to go get started on my book, alright?" Sunrise announced. "Go ahead." Star Shine replied returning her focus back to her book. Sunrise Sparkle trotted back to her little reading spot. When she reached her chair, she found a strange book lying on the table next to her chair.

She picked it up and observed the cover. The title was in fancy golden letters, it read The Elements of Harmony. Below it was a picture of six gems, each a different color. The largest one was hot pink, the others were a blue, a red, a light pink, a purple, and an orange. She wondered where this book had come from, and why, even though she couldn't remember, was that name so familiar.

After a while of reading Harry Trotter, Sunrise Sparkle heard her mother call her o gather her things. She grabbed her saddle bag off of the table and put in the Harry Trotter book. She was about to leave, when she quickly gathered the Element book and shoved it in her saddle bag.

When Sunrise and her mother got home, she went to put her saddle bag in her room. She trotted up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She opened her saddle bag and took out the book. She just sat and looked at it for a few minutes, then she decided to open it. Right as she opened it, her mother called from downstairs, "Sunrise, come down and eat dinner!"

Sunrise Sparkle put the book back down and slid off of her bed. She had one last glance at it before she trotted out of her room.


End file.
